


Another Slice of Cake

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Series: The Cake Verse [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: A sequel toHaving His Cake (and eating it too), wherein Carlos, T.K., and Judd have a threesome.-----"I'm tired of waiting," T.K. returns. "You two have been making small talk for way longer than is necessary. It's sex. Let's just go with the fucking flow - pun intended.""So, he's this mouthy all the time? It's not just at work?" Judd asks as he gestures to T.K..T.K. groans and Carlos grins, tugging on his hair a little harder. "All the time. Even when it would benefit him to keep his mouth shut.""It benefits no one if I keep my mouth shut," T.K. reasons, blinking his eyes open.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand/Judd Ryder, Judd Ryder/TK Strand
Series: The Cake Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	Another Slice of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is half-plot/half-porn, but full-feelings. It's a lot harder to juggle three characters' emotions/perspectives/bodies than I expected, but I'd like to think I succeeded. 
> 
> (If you haven't read the first fic in the Cake Verse, I do recommend reading that first for context.)

It's 5:30 in the morning when T.K. opens the front door to Carlos' place. His movements are slow and careful as he slips through the gap, turning on his toes to press the door shut.

"Don't feel like you have to be quiet on my account," Carlos calls from the dining table. He sees the way T.K.'s shoulders jump from the startle and he almost feels bad. Almost. He would (probably) feel bad if he didn't know where T.K. was returning from.

He'd told Judd that T.K. isn't his boyfriend. And T.K. isn't - despite his toothbrush in Carlos' bathroom and the coconut water he keeps in Carlos' refrigerator and how their laundry ends up in the same pile. T.K. would be his boyfriend if Carlos had any say in it, but T.K. insists they aren't a couple.

Once, he'd asked T.K. about his resistance to slapping a label on things, to making that commitment. "Is it because of what happened with your ex-boyfriend?"

The way T.K.'s eyes had flashed and his jaw had tightened directly contradicted his words when T.K. had ground out, " _No_ , it's not."

Carlos had dropped it then, and hasn't brought it up since. So, T.K. isn't his boyfriend. But that doesn't mean Carlos can't be jealous about T.K. fucking someone else and spending the night with them, when every other night is spent with Carlos. (In Carlos' opinion, at least.)

Turning, T.K. slips his hands into his pockets. His hair is mussed from sleep and Carlos feels the familiar urge to fix it, to tug the strands this way and that in an effort to tame them. "Hi."

"Hi." Carlos takes a sip from the coffee mug clutched in both hands. "Good morning."

"Morning," T.K. echoes.

They stare at each other for a long moment, both frozen in place and trying to pick their way through the awkward tension filling the space between them. Finally, Carlos breaks the silence with, "Do you want coffee? Should still be hot."

"Yeah. I do, actually." T.K. seems grateful for the distraction, shoulders going loose as he crosses the living room for the kitchen. As he pours coffee into the green mug with a chip on the handle, he says, "I wasn't expecting you to be awake this early."

"I didn't sleep well." Carlos' tone is light, face carefully neutral. "I missed you. I sleep better when you're here."

Carlos hears the refrigerator door open and then, "Are we out of creamer?"

"Behind the orange juice, T.K."

"Oh." It's quiet except for the sound of T.K. shuffling around the kitchen as he finishes preparing his coffee and returns to sit across from Carlos.

"Did you have fun last night?" There's a slight edge to Carlos' voice, questions he won't ask cloaked in the one he will.

T.K. rhythmically taps the side of his mug with his fingertips. Carlos is the greatest person he knows, and T.K. does his best to not lie to him. "Yeah," he says after a moment. "I did. I really did."

"You gonna see him again?"

"Well, I do work with him."

Carlos rolls his eyes. "Be serious, T.K. You know what I'm asking."

"Okay. I don't know." He takes a long draw of coffee, letting it sit on his tongue before he swallows. "I told him we should do it again sometime, but with you."

"With me," Carlos repeats flatly. He drains the rest of his coffee and sets the mug down on the table, fingers still hooked through the handle and palm pressed against the warm ceramic. "What does that even mean? A threesome?"

"More or less."

"You think I'd be into that?" Carlos wonders, rolling his shoulders back and puffing his chest out slightly.

T.K. tilts his head from side-to-side. "I think part of you would be."

"Which part?"

T.K.'s grin is sudden, sharp and bright. "The part of you that likes to be in charge of people; the part of you that likes to _own_ me."

Carlos feels the heat on his cheeks. "I said that once. And you liked it."

"I did," T.K. concedes easily with a dip of his head. He reaches out across the table, motioning for Carlos' hand; he lets him take it. T.K. runs a thumb across Carlos' knuckles, back-and-forth until he sees Carlos' eyes go soft and his shoulders relax.

"You really want me there?"

"Yes. I really want you there."

Nodding, Carlos looks away. If he's going to agree to a threesome for the first time in his life, he better make sure he's doing it for the right reasons. He creates a mental checklist on the spot, running through it:

•New experience/Rare opportunity? _Check._  
•Find all people involved attractive? _Check._  
•Trust the people involved? _Check._  
•Agreeing of my own free will? _Check._  
•Not doing this out of feelings of possessiveness toward T.K.? _Well… four out of five isn't bad - that's 80%._

"Okay," he says finally, giving T.K.'s fingers a squeeze. "I'm in."

T.K. squeezes back. "I'll tell Judd."

\-----

Carlos is waiting inside the 126 for Michelle when Judd approaches him. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Judd surreptitiously check their surroundings for any potential eavesdroppers before sidling up beside him.

"Carlos," he says by way of greeting.

"Judd."

"I talked to T.K."

Carlos shifts his weight, crossing his arms over his chest. There's something about Judd that tends to throw him off - he's not sure if it's because Judd’s older, or because Judd’s taller, or because T.K. has a thing for him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, I guess we're doing this?" 

Carlos appreciates that Judd phrases it like a question. "Yeah, I guess so. Although," he adds, half-teasing, "Normally I don't sleep with someone before they've bought me dinner."

"Oh, is that how it is?" There's a smile in Judd’s voice and the sound of it coaxes one out of Carlos.

"That's how it is."

"Yeah, okay." Judd takes a half-step forward and turns to face him. The smile is still in his voice, coating his words in honey-whiskey. "Come over tonight. I'll make you dinner."

"Should I bring T.K.?"

"No, just yourself. Seven o'clock." Judd ends the conversation there, turning on his heel and striding away. Carlos watches him go for longer than is probably necessary. 

\-----

Carlos expects dinner to be a somewhat awkward, "getting to know each other" dinner - and it is - but the food is good and the conversation pleasant enough, so it could be worse. 

After the dishes are cleared, Judd pours them each two fingers of bourbon and directs Carlos to the couch. They sip in silence for several minutes before Judd says, "I wouldn't have expected you to agree to this."

"What, dinner? I never turn down a free meal."

Judd smiles, wide and easy. "And you shouldn't." He lets a moment pass. "I meant T.K.'s whole thing."

"Yeah, I know." Carlos sighs softly, taking a swallow from his glass. He can feel the slow burn along the back of his throat and up into his nose, how it slides down and warms his belly. "I wasn't going to, but T.K.…" he trails off, gesturing with his free hand.

"He wanted to, and you have a hard time saying 'no' to him," Judd supplies.

Carlos lets his hand fall back onto the couch. "Exactly. I want to give him everything. I'd give him the moon if I could - throw a lasso around it and pull it down to Earth."

There's an aching sincerity in Carlos' voice that makes Judd study him for a moment. He'd suspected, when Carlos had approached him at the bar, but now he's certain: "You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Carlos says softly.

"We can call this off, Carlos," Judd offers. "I'll say it was my idea. Keep things right between you two."

Carlos tilts his head to one side as he thinks it over. It would be so easy to agree - he knows enough about the type of person Judd is to know Judd would be true to his word. But there's a tugging in his gut that won't let him, a sense that this whole… whole… _experience_ will be as much for T.K. as for himself.

"Thank you," Carlos says finally. "But no, we shouldn't."

"If you don't want to-" Judd begins, before Carlos interrupts him.

"I want to," he says. Then he repeats, more firmly, "I want to."

\-----

T K. doesn't know what to do with his hands. Carlos had told him to _stop fidgeting_ , and he's doing his level best to obey, but he's not sure what else he's supposed to do with the energy thrumming through him. He doesn't even realize he's tapping out a rhythm on his thighs until he hears Carlos say, "For the love of God, T.K., I told you to stop."

T.K. pauses, fingertips hovering in mid-air. "I wasn't doing anything." Carlos just gives him a look, stern and unimpressed, until T.K.'s palm presses flat against his thigh and he half-heartedly insists, "I wasn't!"

It's fascinating to watch, Judd thinks. This whole power dynamic has been in play since the two of them arrived at Judd’s place. He didn't pick up on it at first - T.K.'s quiet deference to Carlos; Carlos' self-assured dominance. He wonders if this is just a sliver of T.K.'s _submissive streak a mile wide_ that Carlos had mentioned, or if this is it on full display. 

"You're impossible," Carlos states, carding his fingers through T.K.'s hair and giving it a gentle tug. His tone is exasperated, but there's a hint of fondness wrapped in the words. T.K. leans into his touch, eyes closing.

"I'm tired of waiting," T.K. returns. "You two have been making small talk for way longer than is necessary. It's sex. Let's just go with the fucking flow - pun intended."

"So, he's this mouthy all the time? It's not just at work?" Judd asks as he gestures to T.K..

T.K. groans and Carlos grins, tugging on his hair a little harder. "All the time. Even when it would benefit him to keep his mouth shut."

"It benefits no one if I keep my mouth shut," T.K. reasons, blinking his eyes open. "Can I at least suck some dick already?"

Judd and Carlos make eye contact over his head. Judd knows that part of the reason Carlos had even asked about Judd’s day (and the weather, and the chicken recipe from last night’s dinner, and his fantasy basketball league) was to give himself time to prepare for seeing T.K. be intimate with someone else. Judd is willing to wait until Carlos is ready for them to move forward.

"Sure," Carlos says, hand dropping to press his palm against the back of T.K.'s neck. He squeezes. "Let's go to the bedroom. Judd?"

Judd shifts his weight, leaning forward in his armchair and pushing himself up. "Right this way."

Carlos and T.K. follow side-by-side behind him, Carlos' hand remaining on the back of T.K.'s neck. When they cross the threshold into Judd’s bedroom, Carlos reaches with his free hand to grab T.K.'s hip and pull him in tight for a kiss.

It's equal parts passionate and possessive, little nips to T.K.'s lips that make him hiss. It rouses T.K.'s inner-tiger, has him giving as good as he gets for several moments until Carlos walks him back against the nearest wall. Pressing his hips against T.K.'s to anchor him in place, he uses one hand to pin T.K.'s wrist against the wall down by his side, the other sliding around the side of his neck.

Judd watches them as he undresses, fingers fumbling and causing him to miss buttons. He notices the instant T.K.'s aggression bleeds out of his kisses. He notices, too, the way Carlos rolls his shoulders back with obvious pride. When he manages to shed all of his clothes, he moves to stand beside Carlos, touching his waist with his fingertips - an _I'm here_.

Carlos takes half-a-step to the side, pulling away from the kiss, and T.K. chases his lips, eyelids fluttering open. His gaze is unfocused, lips plumped up from the bites Carlos had dropped on them. Judd had called T.K. "pretty boy" once. He'd meant it as an insult at the time, but _Jesus_ , T.K. really is pretty. 

"I think Judd wants to cut in," Carlos says quietly, tipping his head to indicate the taller man. T.K.'s eyes go back and forth between them.

"Can I…?" He doesn't finish the question, but Carlos answers it anyway.

"Go ahead, T.K." Carlos lets his hands fall, moving another step to the side to give T.K. a clear path.

And that's all it takes. T.K. moves away from the wall and to Judd, almost falling into him. Judd hasn't kissed T.K. often, but he remembers what it was like. He can tell there's a difference this time - he can practically taste the way T.K. is yielding and eager to please, how he's already spun tight with almost frenetic want. It's a dizzying combination. 

He senses it when Carlos enters their space, moves his hand off T.K.'s back to allow Carlos to press up against it. It's a little strange, having someone else there when kissing somebody, but not as strange as Judd would've predicted. 

"Good," he hears Carlos murmur. "You're doing good tonight. You want him so badly, don't you? I can tell. You didn't suck him off last time, did you?" T.K. makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Carlos hums. "I didn't think so. You know he won't let you if I tell him not to?"

Judd almost says something - _we never discussed you calling the shots_ \- but T.K. pulls back instead, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. "Carlos. Please."

"Relax." Carlos presses a kiss to T.K.'s neck. "I'm not saying no. But you better get on your knees before I change my mind."

T.K. drops down in one fluid movement, shuffling forward until he's close enough to mouth at Judd’s half-hard cock.

"Do I not get a say in this?"Judd asks, looking at Carlos as he instinctively reaches down to thread his fingers through T.K.'s hair. He takes in the smug look on Carlos' face. "Jesus. You're the cat that got the cream, aren't you?"

Carlos just smiles and shrugs, sinking to his knees behind T.K. "Stop teasing him, T.K.," he chides gently, wrapping an arm around T.K.'s waist to undo his jeans. T.K. listens, and Judd lets his eyes fall shut as T.K.'s lips wrap around him.

Judd is vaguely aware of Carlos whispering to T.K., noticing how T.K. begins to moan low in his throat, and how he gets a little sloppier. Still, it's good - _really_ good - until T.K. stops altogether, Judd’s cock slipping through his lips. He cracks open an eye, glancing down to see Carlos jerking T.K. off. _Oh_.

It's not long before T.K. is coming with a shudder, staining his jeans. Carlos holds T.K. against his chest, dusting kisses over his neck. He gives T.K. a moment to recover, gently tucking him back inside his pants, before he's saying, "Don't forget about Judd." as he shifts back and rises to his feet.

T.K. hums his acknowledgment, taking Judd’s cock back inside his mouth. It's still just as enthusiastic, but the vibe is different - the orgasm mellowing T.K. out and unlocking a more-refined skill. Judd would like nothing more than to let T.K. finish him off, but he knows that would pull him out of the equation for a few hours - the only downside to his age. Reluctantly, he gives T.K.'s hair a tug. "Hey. Hey, T.K. Ease up. Enough foreplay."

T.K. opens his eyes, sitting back on his heels. "Foreplay? You don't want me to…?" He trails off.

"I think he's ready to fuck you," Carlos says. He crouches down to help T.K. up from the floor, steadying him when he stumbles back slightly as he rises. "My guess, anyway."

Judd swallows. He had assumed Carlos would want to be the only person fucking T.K. tonight - that that particular line would be one Carlos wouldn’t want to see crossed. "Me?"

The look Carlos gives him has an emotion behind it that Judd can't quite place, but he seems calm and unthreatened. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.” Carlos presses his lips to T.K.’s neck as T.K. leans back against him slightly, palms coasting over Carlos’ forearms. He lets Carlos undress him, raising his arms so his T-shirt can be worked up over his head and dropped on the floor; stepping out of his jeans and underwear as they’re pushed down over his hips. Wrapping an arm around T.K.’s waist, Carlos shoots Judd a small smile. “If you don’t want to, I will. But I fuck him all the time.”

And Judd gets it then. He gets that something has changed for Carlos. Whatever fears and uncertainty Carlos has been holding onto - from before he approached Judd in the bar that Thursday night, until right this minute - have dissipated at some point during their time in Judd’s bedroom.

Judd nods slightly. “I want to.”

“I’m right here,” T.K. says quietly, rocking forward a little in Carlos’ grip. “Talking about me like I’m not.”

“I would never.” Carlos gives him a squeeze before releasing his grip. “Go lay down on the bed. I’m going to get undressed and then I’ll get you ready.”

T.K. obeys easily, Carlos watching him cross the short distance with open fondness. Once T.K. is settled, Carlos begins undoing the buttons on his own shirt methodically.

Judd folds his arms over his chest, voice low, “Is he normally this quiet when you’re… you know, bossing him around?”

Carlos shakes his head, folding his shirt before stepping to set it on top of Judd’s dresser. “No," he answers, matching Judd’s volume. "He’s normally the little shit we both know and love.” He shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, folding both before they join his shirt on the dresser. “I think it’s because you’re here. He knows I- He knows I’m doing this for him, so he wants to be _good_."

"And is he? Being good, I mean."

Carlos looks over to the bed, where T.K.'s laying with his eyes closed, tapping out a rhythm on his stomach. He feels the familiar swell of affection rising high in his chest and into his throat. "Oh, yeah. He's being excellent."

Motioning for Judd to follow him, Carlos joins T.K. on the bed. He slips a hand beneath him, gently rolling T.K. onto his stomach and nudging his legs apart with one knee. As Carlos settles between T.K.'S legs, Judd rests on his side next to T.K.

If Carlos is honest with himself, eating T.K.'s ass is one of his favorite acts. Without fail, T.K. responds beautifully - especially when Carlos grips his hips and drags him back so he can bury his face deeper. It's not long before he can feel T.K. start to shift against the bed, can hear the muffled groans, can sense the slight twist and pull of the comforter in T.K.'s fists. He takes longer than usual to add a finger alongside his tongue, showing off a little for Judd. _See what I can make him do?_

He's up to three fingers when T.K. says, "Carlos. Carlos, please."

Carlos shoots Judd a grin, moving his fingertips in a slow circle to coax a moan out of T.K. before he asks, "Please what?"

"I need to be fucked."

"You got it, sweetheart." Carlos removes his fingers, slapping T.K.'s ass playfully. "You're going to have to move sideways, though. There isn't enough room for me at the head of the bed."

Judd takes that as his cue to move down the bed beside Carlos, clearing the way for T.K. to position himself.

They're close enough Carlos can bump their shoulders together. "He's beautiful, isn't he? Look at his cock - he's so turned on, he's dripping."

"Carlos!" T.K. hisses, and it's the closest he's gotten to embarrassment all night.

"What?!" Carlos crawls up to kneel in front of him. Sitting back on his heels, he cradles T.K.'s jaw and leans in to kiss him. "You are."

"You're showing off."

"I thought you wanted me to."

"I do," T.K. allows. "But that was too much."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He kisses him again. "I'll dial it back. You ready to get fucked by Judd _and_ suck my dick at the same time?"

T.K. nods wordlessly, tilting his head up for another kiss from Carlos. As they kiss, Judd grabs the lube off the nightstand and moves behind T.K..

Judd slicks himself up, holding onto T.K.'s hip with one hand and lining himself up with the other. He presses in, watching the muscles in T.K.'s shoulders tense up for a second before he adjusts and relaxes. Judd begins to rock his hips slowly; he's in no rush.

"Good," Carlos murmurs, pressing kisses to T.K.'s forehead. "Doing so good, Ty. You're doing so good."

T.K. huffs out a laugh. "Thanks."

"You think you're ready for me?"

"Carlos. Of course I am."

Carlos presses one last kiss to T.K.'s forehead before shifting his weight and raising up on his knees. He's careful to not rock the bed too much as he moves closer and guides T.K.'s mouth to his cock. He keeps his focus on T.K. until the younger man seems to have a comfortable rhythm down. Resting one hand on T.K.'s shoulder, Carlos lets the other comb through his hair.

When Carlos looks up, he sees Judd watching him. They maintain eye contact for a second before Carlos drops his eyes to watch Judd fuck T.K., and _oh_. He's surprised by how much it turns him on. Giving T.K.'s shoulder a squeeze, he says, "Jesus, T.K., you look so fucking good right now."

T.K. hums appreciatively, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Carlos' dick as he bobs almost lazily. Carlos looks down at him - taking in the fan of lashes against his cheeks, the relaxed set of his jaw, the familiar stretch of T.K.'s lips. God help him, he truly does love T.K. He wasn't lying when he told Judd he'd give T.K. the moon if he could. Maybe he can't do that, but he can try to make this experience as good for T.K. as possible.

He doesn't take his eyes off T.K.'s face when he tells Judd: "Smack his ass."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. He likes it." Carlos hears the soft smack and shakes his head. "Harder. He likes it harder." Judd complies, T.K. moaning around Carlos' cock. Carlos nods at the response. "Just like that. T.K, stop sucking, okay? I'm gonna fuck your face."

T.K. eases up and lets his jaw go slack, looking up at him. There's such a deep level of trust in his eyes (and arousal - Carlos can recognize that easily) that it almost makes Carlos' head spin. He rocks his hips forward experimentally, smiling when a smack from Judd causes T.K. to rock forward enough that he gags slightly.

It takes a few moments for Judd and Carlos to develop a new rhythm. When they do, Carlos lets his eyes flick up every couple seconds to watch Judd fucking T.K..

It's shockingly good, Carlos thinks, and it surprises him how quickly his orgasm builds. He tries to hold it off, but then Judd’s hand comes down and T.K. practically _whimpers_ and Carlos is done for, pressing his hips in harder than he means to. He hears T.K. choke, feels him trying to move his head back, although it takes a couple seconds for his brain to catch up and to let go. He eases out of T.K.'s mouth, settling back to smooth T.K.'s hair, pet his cheeks, run a thumb over his lips.

"Yeah?" T.K. blinks at him.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah," he repeats, kissing him gently. "So good. You're so fucking hot, T.K. Everyone says it, and it's true. You always look good, but especially right now, you know that? Judd has a nice, big cock, huh? And you're taking it so well."

Judd appreciates the compliment, thrusting his hips forward a little harder than before and punching the most beautiful groan out of T.K. If this keeps up, Judd knows he won't last much longer. He slides his free hand beneath T.K., wrapping his fingers around his dick and jerking him off. He's vaguely aware of T.K.'s fingers curling against the bedspread, tuning back into the steady stream of words out of Carlos' mouth.

"He didn't fuck you like this before, did he? You told me so many times how you wanted this, and now you're getting it. You look so good like this, you know? You look so good submitting to both of us. And you know the best part?"

T.K. is trembling now, and on the downstroke Judd can feel how his balls have drawn up tight.

"The best part, T.K.," Carlos continues, "is how you're trying so hard to let Judd come first, since you came earlier. Huh?" The noise T.K. makes is strangled, and Carlos just smiles, voice going soft and gentle. "It's okay, T.K. Let yourself feel good. Come for us, T.K."

And T.K. does, a jagged sound that's half-moan, half-sob climbing out of his throat as Judd strokes him through it. His arms fold, unable to hold himself up any longer. Carlos follows him down, stretching out on his stomach as he pets T.K.'s hair.

It takes Judd only a handful of thrusts after that to reach his own climax, coming with a groan as he pushes into T.K.. It takes him a moment to gather himself enough to pull out, gently turning T.K. onto his side.

It's quiet for a few minutes until T.K. hums softly  
"I guess we can all cross that off the bucket list."

Judd and Carlos look at each other, exchanging a look. Judd raises an eyebrow and Carlos shrugs before saying, "Maybe not completely off."


End file.
